<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Craft. by pridecurls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004720">The Craft.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/pseuds/pridecurls'>pridecurls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cult, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/pseuds/pridecurls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his mother and grandmother, Harry decides to leave his hometown in the hopes of fleeing to find a better life. Among the wilderness, however, he’s welcomed with open arms by a small village in Flam, Norway. The people who live there love him — just a little too much.</p><p>OR</p><p>Basically a version of Midsommar, but with angst and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariana Grande/Harry Styles, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The roads became fuller of grass the more uphill Harry went, dozens of cattle roaming around the free lands. His emerald irises were transfixed onto the tall grass that the town was surrounded in, and the bright sunshine that casted upon the small village down the road. His forehead was doused in a sheet of sweat, dripping down his face and staining his shirt. He rubbed the tiny water droplets off of his hairline with the back of his hand and cut the engine, his bulky truck halting in a messy stop. </p><p>He climbed out of the vehicle slowly, his eyes glancing around the vacant road and his ears perking up at the sound of children laughing from afar. He must've been close to the village up north — he thought. He sighed heavily and crushed the gravel underneath his toes as he sauntered his way towards the meager sign that indicated he was entering the village. </p><p>A gust of wind shot through his face once he fully immersed himself in the grounds of the unknown area. Dozens of people were huddled in a small circle, overlooking a tower full of a variety of flowers and plants. The villagers were dressed in porcelain white gowns that washed the color out of their skin, appearing ghostly pale even in the gleaming sun. Some of the others were moving their bare feet across the smooth grass, twirling their bodies around each other and laughing deep within their bellies. </p><p>However, not a single glance was directed towards Harry despite him sticking out like a sore thumb in the midst of their celebration — or whatever was transforming upon him. His heart was thumping rapidly inside of his chest once he stepped forward and tapped on one of the villager's shoulder. She was separated from the rest, so he hadn't needed to blend into the foreign crowd just yet. </p><p>She was crouched down nearby a garden, picking up what he assumed were weeds from the overgrown plants buried underneath the moist soil. She had a small basket next by her bare feet that held the contents. He ripped a weed underneath the dirt and threw the wasteful plant inside. </p><p>The sudden gesture caused the petite woman to jump back in shock. Her breathing became unsteady before she threw the basket at him as a reaction. "Who the fuck are you?!" She screamed, her light streaks of blonde hair falling onto her delicate face. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, "If you're looking for the nearest tourist attraction, trust me, this isn't it." </p><p>Harry was taken back by the strong language she used. He raked a hand through his chestnut brown curls and glanced around tentatively, confusion burrowing deep inside of him. "Erm, I dunno what to... M' not here for..." His voice faded into thin air as an older gentleman approached the two. He painted a wide grin across his lips at the pair which caught the foreigner off guard since his first experience was — unexpected to say the least. </p><p>"Young lady, shouldn't you be back helping at the cabin with the others cooking tonight's dinner?" The elder commented sternly. He lifted her up from her wrist and furrowed his eyebrows at her in disappointment </p><p>The woman scoffed, rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her small chest as she stomped her way towards another area of the small grassland. She left her basket unattended, he noticed. </p><p>The old man's voice softened when he turned around and faced the unfamiliar man, "Sorry for any kind of trouble she caused you, kind newcomer. We treat our guests with the most respect around here... Here, lemme show you around, yeah?" He took the other man's forearm, walking amongst the village with him nearby. </p><p>"No, no, no... Not at all. To be fair, I did approach her quite abrupt," Harry chuckled lowly, loosening his guard down around the stranger. </p><p>The elder chimed in on the laughter, "I suppose you're right. What brings you around town, dashing young fella?" He guides the youthful man in his twenties towards a handcrafted pub. </p><p>The air was filled of strong smoke from blown lines of thick blunts produced from the elders in the bar. They chattered over a mug full of cheap alcoholic drinks and watched the meager television screen mounted loosely to the rusted wall.</p><p>Harry sat down on a bar stool next by the other male. Hs sucked in a sharp breath, "Moved away from the family. Wanted a change, really. Nothing too special." He admitted, sliding a crumbled note of money towards the bartender with untamed eyebrows. "Straight vodka, no ice." He muttered. </p><p>The elder knitted his eyebrows in a worrisome manner. "What's your name, my boy?" He offered a small grin, shaking his head at the bartender and waving him off. "I've got him, thank you." </p><p>"Thanks," he murmured, his stomach clenching at the unusual gesture of someone paying for him. "M' Harry. Just Harry." He replied, knocking the liquor down his stomach once he received it. He clenched his eyes tightly, the alcohol burning his throat. </p><p>"Harry," the man repeated — almost as if he was testing the name on his mouth. He grinned, "Alright. Well, the name's Soar. Everyone around here calls me Mr. S, however." He shrugged, gulping down his shot full of ginger ale. "I teach the children over there at that ole' hut down the lake." He shook his head, chuckling fondly.</p><p>Harry hadn't replied. In the moment, a wave of sickness washed over him and it caused his intestines turn inside of his stomach. As a result, he nodded his head weakly and hopped off of the stool. He glanced outside the window and saw that the sky was painted a dark burgundy red. He stretched his back, groaning lowly. "S' been nice, Mr. S, but I've gotta get goin' s-soon. S' almost sundown." </p><p>Soar coughed out a laugh, "You're all fine, my boy. You call me over if you need any more assistance, aye?" </p><p>The rest of the villagers who attended the pub had their eyes locked on the man, a simper look playing carefully on their lips. </p><p>Harry's throat was clogged up with thick mucus, so he hadn't bothered to reply. His mind became hazy as he stumbled his way towards the exit. His eyes flickered rapidly, holding onto the wooden railings outside for balance as he walked. "Fuckin' hell..." He rasped out, his tone coming out gravelly. He hiccuped once he saw another villager approach him. His vision was blurry, so he hadn't made out a distinguishable face — he simply called out for help to whomever it was. </p><p>"Holy shit... Hey, are you alright?" The distorted voice asked, the black figure crouching down to his level since he was stumbling down the more he walked forward. </p><p>“M’ a fuckin’ mess,” he wept, tears stinging his bloodshot eyes. “M’ a fuckin’ pathetic piece of shit!” He knuckles dove deep inside of the grass underneath him, ripping out the dirt. “Believe in this, m’ tellin’ you!” </p><p>“Believe in what?” The unknown voice became soft. It was as if it was coated in the richest layer of caramel. “Are you okay? Can I help you?” It asked gently. </p><p>“Ida, what’re you doing up this late? Heavens, don’t you learn?!” A sharp and shrill voice penetrated through his ears. He covered them harshly. He shook his head repeatedly, his head throbbing with pain. </p><p>The last image that flashed before his eyes were black dots hovering over him. He curled up into a fetal position and wept, screaming out tears of agony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Birds chirped a soft melody as a loud ringing came from outside. The sounds of a harp playing came from around the area, as well. The light stringing of fingers against the instrument were prominent against his ears. Harry's eyes flickered and adjusted accordingly towards the bright morning sunshine peaking out the window. He shot up off of the bed he was in, an immediate pain thumping on his head. He groaned lowly, his palm flying towards his forehead. He glanced outside the window, noticing that everyone was outside in their usual attire and dancing again. </p><p>"Is this some type of... Culture thing that m' just not aware of?" He grumbled, his voice aching with slumber ridden in his vocals. </p><p>"That's one way to put it, sure." A soft voice came from across the room, causing the man to shoot his head towards the sound. </p><p>"Who's in here...?" He asked tentatively, gradually crawling off of the creaky bed. </p><p>"Relax," a woman with braided pigtails came from out of the corner, a wet rag in her hands. It was the woman from the garden that he had spooked on accident before. "It's just me. You passed out last night, and no one was around so..." She spoke softly as she dipped the towel inside of a wooden bucket full of warm water, rolling the water out. She pressed the rag against his forehead, "I decided to take you on up to my room." </p><p>Harry glanced at how small her hands were. He sucked in a breath before he replied, "Oh, alright. Well, erm, thanks." He stood silent for a few moments, simply letting her pat his head down from its throbbing pain. He sighed, "I never caught your name, by the way." </p><p>The woman raised an eyebrow. She chuckled softly as she removed the soaked towel from his glistening forehead and dipped it back into the bucket. She wiped her hands off on the sides of her white gown before she sat on a nearby rocking chair and responded, "Ida. I'm one of the lord's daughters." Her voice held a certain quietness about it — almost as if she was ashamed. </p><p>He sat back down onto the small bed. "One of the lords?" He cocked his head to the side, picking at his dirty and chipped fingernails. "Are you Soar's daughter?" </p><p>She nodded softly. "Lords are, like, you know..." Her voice faded into the distance as she glanced from his direction towards the opening door. Her eyes widening in what seemed like fear, similar to a deer halting in the dead end of headlights. </p><p>The man from yesterday night, Soar, entered the room suddenly and although Harry couldn't see him from behind, he sensed him. He tensed up, unsure of what he would think of him talking to his daughter without his knowledge — especially since he was a foreigner in their small and holy town. </p><p>"Ida," Soar's tone was stern. He sauntered closer towards the two and lifted Ida up from her chair by her wrist. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" </p><p>"I was simply tending to him," Ida ripped her grip off of her father and crossed her arms over her small chest — a habit Harry has noticed. She rolled her eyes before she added on, "Besides he was hurt last night. He passed out, for crying out loud!" </p><p>"That's not why I'm here." Soar clarified, sighing audibly and turning towards the new comer. He flashed a toothy grin, "How did you wake up this morning, young fella?" He glanced back towards his daughter and gritted through his teeth, "Without breakfast I see." </p><p>From the corner of Harry's eyes, he witnessed Ida shaking her head in disappointment before she exasperated in defeat and left the room. </p><p>"M' actually quite fine, Soar," Harry replied bluntly, standing up from the bed and sauntering towards the door. Before he turned the knob, he cocked a brow and added on, "But, you should really check up on your daughter, no?" He gave him a tight lipped smile before he dropped it and exited the premises of the tiny area. </p><p>••• </p><p>Later into the afternoon when the skies were painted a beautiful red mixed in with light hues of orange, the village hosted a meager get together around the campfire to honor one of the passings from its previous lords. </p><p>The large trees surrounding the area were covered in different types of string lights, and the long tables were beautifully decorated in variety of food. Small lanterns were hung up around the neighboring huts for an extra spazz of light that the children down at the school built for the occasion. </p><p>"So, this is your first celebration of this kind?" Ida, the only person he had talked to up to this point apart from Soar, asked. She was setting up her plate as the two maneuvered through the long line to receive their food. </p><p>Harry opened a pot full of sweet potatoes which made him give off a sour expression due to the excess amount of steam that blew into his face. "Shit," he cursed, waving off the smoke and grabbing a cooked potato for his dinner plate. "Erm... Can't say I've been too many, no." He chuckled softly, shaking his head fondly. </p><p>"Well, lucky for you," she closed a pot full of gravy and grinned widely, "They suck." She finished off bluntly, the smile on her face dropping in an instant. </p><p>Harry smirked, “You’re quite dark, aren’t you?” He sucked on some spilled lemonade that landed from his index finger as he looked at her. </p><p>Her cheeks flushed noticeably. She glanced back down at the table full of complementary food in front of her and cleared her throat, “We, uh, should probably save a seat next to the bonfire.” </p><p>He wore a smug expression on his face. He ran his tongue alongside the skin of his inner cheek, “I’d enjoy that.” </p><p>Once the two finished decorating their plates with food, they walked their way over towards the bonfire in the middle of the village. The people were huddled around closely since the occasion gust of wind would slip past by and they wanted to protect the fire. </p><p>Ida sat first on a rusty log before she glanced up at Harry, who was mindlessly standing above her with his plate in his hands. “Are you just gonna stand there and look pretty or join me?” She giggled softly, squinting her eyes at him. </p><p>Harry glanced down at her. “So, you think m’ pretty?” He simpered, licking his lips swiftly. </p><p>Her stare held onto him, her wide brown eyes captivating his attention. They appeared like the sweetest droplets of honey in the campfire light. Her voice was enriched in a certain raspiness that he found endearing in the oddest way. He lost his train of thought for a moment before he snapped back into reality, “I’ll take that as a no, alright.” He chuckled before he sat down alongside her and watched the villagers perform a few songs — and dances — next to the fire. </p><p>Soar, the main lord of Flam, stood up from his seat on the log and raised his fists in the air. He screamed out, “Prosperity to David of the North... Long live forever!” </p><p>The rest of the villagers repeated his phrase in unison, causing a handful of birds to fly out of the trees that entrapped them. He glanced around and saw that everyone was yelling their remembrances of the past lord or praying, but when he turned towards Ida, her expression was blank and empty — her eyes held no emotion whatsoever. </p><p>He creased his brows, “Hey, are you alright?” He asked quietly, leaning in towards her due to the loud chattering noises in the background. </p><p>She shook her head rapidly — almost as if she was erasing a thought. She gulped audibly, “Yeah, no, uh.. I’m fine. Sorry, I kinda zoned out.” She laughed breathlessly. “Tired, I guess.” She admitted, yawning right after in correlation to prove her point. </p><p>Harry remembered from earlier on that Ida hadn’t found much interest in these types of events like the others had. So, he brushed it off and bit into his — now, cold — potato. </p><p>As he chewed and observed the people from afar, the main land lord came up towards him and signaled for him to come over with his hands. He widened his eyes and shook his head, “Oh no... I possibly couldn’t, really.” He looked over towards Ida — who only gave him a shrug in return. </p><p>“C’mon! Aren’t you here to immerse yourself in our community, son?” Soar wiggled his fluffy eyebrows, wrapping his hands around Harry’s forearm and dragging him towards the center of the circle. The lord was panting profusely from how much he danced, but he wore a bright grin on his face. </p><p>Harry figured that a short dance wouldn’t hurt, so he left his plate next to Ida and flashed her his index finger — indicating that he would take just a moment before he returned. </p><p>However, that small moment turned into the whole entire night in the blink of an eye. Before he knew it, he was linking hands with almost all of the village and twirling around the campfire. His eyes were closed and his body maneuvered him around the fire, the midnight breeze splashing onto his face like the tidal waves. </p><p>He was mumbling nonsense from his mouth as he laughed loudly and dangled across the bonfire. His body felt as light as a feather as the other villagers dragged him in circles, all of them laughing alongside with him. </p><p>“Long live...” Harry murmured, chuckling gently and adding on, “What’s his face?” His mind seemed dazed out with the overwhelming situation of relaxation. Everything around him was spinning like a carousel stuck on repeat. </p><p>When he opened his eyes momentarily, his eyelids were heavy and he barely managed to see anything through the large smoke. However, when his eyes scanned loosely around the area, he darted the log and had noticed that Ida wasn’t there anymore. </p><p>But before Harry had the chance to process how he felt about her sudden disappearance, Soar pulled him from the circle raised his hand in the air. “Since we are celebrating a past life, why don’t we celebrate a new one?” He asked the villagers amongst him with a triumph expression. </p><p>The people nodded their heads and raised their own hand in response, “Long live the new life of Flam!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lost in the huts of the village, Ida removed herself from the scene of the celebration that was happening a few feet away from her, and she tended towards the garden instead. Her delicate hands reached over towards her fallen basket from earlier, hanging the item around her forearm and bending down. She picked out a rose from the bunch, but she hissed once she wrapped her slender fingers around the stem. </p><p>It was covered in untrimmed thorns. </p><p>Droplets of dark blood traveled down her porcelain white gown and stained the fabric. She groaned in annoyance, "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled. She stood up, released the prickly rose, and gasped when she was met with a towering dark figure in front of her. </p><p>"Are you okay?" The person asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>It was Harry, but she had barely recognized his voice from how low and raspy it sounded. He sounded extremely ill — or as if he had awoken from a deep slumber. </p><p>"Yeah..." Ida trailed off, slightly shrugging his hand on her shoulder off. "I'll be fine, it's alright. A bandage in the shed will do." She pushed past him before she felt the same tug on her shoulder pulling her back in a swift motion. </p><p>"M' not talkin'... What?" Harry appeared confused, the deep crease in his eyebrows speaking for him. He glanced down at her hand and widened his eyes at the amount of cuts she was covered in, "Oh, what the- Ida, can you- Jesus Christ, jus' follow me an' lemme take your hand." He spoke condescendingly, interlocking their elbows and dragging her towards the nearby hose laying around. </p><p>He twisted the wrench and a splash of cold water spilled onto the fresh wound, causing the petite woman to hiss in pain. She retracted her hand, but he remained his firm grip on her. </p><p>"It hurts," she whispered gently, her voice breaking. She covered it with a subtle cough afterwards. </p><p>She appeared so delicate and vulnerable. Her knees were covered in dirt from the mud they were kneeling on and her gown was stained with speckles of dried blood from before. </p><p>It was unlike Harry had ever seen her. </p><p>He cleared his throat softly, "You'll be fine. S' just cleanin' the bacteria, darlin'." He rubbed circular motions onto her hand, soothing the sting she felt. He stood up, wiped his ripped jeans from dirt and outstretched his hand for her to hold onto. </p><p>She accepted tentatively before she pulled herself up using his arm. She sighed audibly, "Why did you come here to find me?" She brushed away the twigs on her dress. Her voice was neutral, but it trembled subtly. </p><p>Harry knew he would regret what he was planning to do next, but he proceeded. He slipped off his raggedy tee shirt, leaving his bare chest in the open and his cross necklace visible. Before she commented, he stepped closer towards her and wrapped the shirt around her hand tightly — in the form of a bandage. "I found you because I needed to talk to you..." He explained, tightening the knot around her palm and sauntering towards her hut with his hands in his pockets. "You left without any warnin', Ida." He stopped moving his lips bluntly, his eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>Ida stopped in a halt in her tracks. "What?" She asked in bewilderment. She threw her hands against her sides in exasperation, "Harry, can we not talk about this when my hand is actually bleeding?!" </p><p>Harry stepped in front of her. His gaze scanned over her like a hawk stalking its prey, targeting its prize and dilating its pupils in interest. It was as if he had his claws out, but he hadn't used them. </p><p>He inhaled sharply. "You're fine... The shirt should stop the bleeding." He muttered softly, his voice shaking due to the brisk cold air the forest that surrounded them. "I just want to know... Why did you leave like that?" He exhaled out, subtle smoke producing from his mouth as of a result of the humidity. </p><p>"Can you quit doing that?" Ida shoved his lanky frame aside. "I told you that I'm not gonna bother. Just leave me alone, alright?" She sighed audibly, holding his bloodstained shirt around her palm and stomping towards her hut. "Shouldn't you be back with my father anyway?" She murmured. </p><p>Harry's shoulders loosened up. "Is that what this is about?" His voice sounded soft, almost sympathetic. </p><p>She exhaled out softly, rolling her eyes before she knocked on the door of her place and glared at him. "Goodnight, Harry." </p><p>•••</p><p>As sweat doused along the man's hairline and onto the thin sheets beneath his body, Harry bolted up from his bed. He groaned lowly, "Shit. Wha' time is it?" He glanced around and peaked through the small windows. Not a single living soul was outside. The wind was howling across the meager village and rain poured heavily amongst the huts. It clanked harshly against the windows, producing a slight finch from the frightened man. He scratched the back of his neck in confusion, "You've gotta be kiddin' me. Thunder and rain? Jesus." </p><p>He peered outside the window and saw the sky painted in the darkest shade of blue on the palette. The moonlight casted upon his bedroom wall; his emerald eyes blinking twice at the sight. His eyelids drooped down his skin — he was unbelievably exhausted. His fists were in balls when he shot them towards his head, wincing slightly and throwing his body back onto the meager bed. </p><p>He needed more rest. Sleep, he thought. </p><p>But, a loud banging on the hut's handmade door echoed across the walls. However, not one of the other villagers appeared bothered by it — let alone aware of it. </p><p>The banging became more prominent and harsher with every minute that passed. At moments, it would stop — but, it would come back ten times harder than before. There were heavy breaths coming from the other side, but not a single murmur of a word or cry for help. </p><p>Harry hadn't wanted to wake up any of the others, so he decided on stumbling out of bed and sauntering his way towards the entrance. He heard his heartbeat pound his blood thickly through his arteries, his breath was trembling and just above a mere whisper as he clung his body onto the walls. </p><p>His stomach was in a bundle of knots. Something in his gut knew something wasn't right, but he hadn't pointed a finger on what it exactly was. </p><p>He crept slowly into the kitchen, his footsteps earning small squeaks from the hardwood floor underneath him. Shivers traveled down his spine at the sensation of being watched from somewhere. He gulped audibly. </p><p>He sucked in a breath before he shut his eyes and reopened them, gradually opening the curtain of one of the windows overlooking the entrance of the hut. His eyes widened when he stood right before... </p><p>"Harry?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ida yanked his arm from the curtains and shut them harshly, nearly ripping them down. Although it was pitch black outside, he made out her furrowed brows. </p><p>"Ida?" Harry jolted in surprise, stepping a few steps back from where he was standing. "I should be askin' you the same bloody thing! What're you doin' in the fuckin' men's hut?" He glanced around to ensure that no one was overhearing their conservation. </p><p>"Never mind that!" Ida rolled her eyes into her skull before she crossed her arms over her petite chest and shoved Harry subtly. "What do you think you're doing?!" </p><p>"M' bloody fuckin' openin' the door!" He whispered through his teeth, his two front teeth grinding against his bottom row. "I heard someone, Ida." </p><p>"And I believe you, I do." She responded, grabbing his forearm and crouching them down beside one of the kitchen counters. The bags underneath her eyes were prominent — especially in the cast of the moon. Had she slept? </p><p>She sucked in a breath quietly. "Look, Harry. I'm gonna need you to just stay quiet, alright? Whatever you fucking do, don't look outside." Her teeth chattered as she spoke, the crescent of the moon painted into her blown out pupils as he stared her down. </p><p>He scoffed. "Can you at least tell me why then, Mrs. Don't-look-outside-to-get-the-foreigner-scared?" </p><p>She gripped his chin which caused his emerald eyes to widen. "Those 'people' aren't people, Harry." She brought his face closer to her own; her breath was ragged as she spoke. "Those are spirits." </p><p>Harry stood quiet. "Wha' do you mean?" He sucked his bottom lip in through his front teeth. </p><p>Ida released her grip on his chin and pulled away from his face. She inhaled, "Long ago, there was this rumor that spirits revisit the village once they knew a new king was pronounced." She shook her head, almost disapprovingly. She continued with, "They would awake the so-called 'ruler' and yearn his name." </p><p>"Pronounced?" Harry asked, crossing his legs and leaning his head back against the hardwood cabinets of the kitchen. He squinted his eyes, "Don't you already have some sort of King? What about Soar.. Your father?" </p><p>"He's our Lord, yes." She nodded her head, crossing her legs in a similar fashion. "But, a King has yet to be crowned to overrule the entire practices. Soar, my father, takes care of the village only." </p><p>"Oh," Harry responded. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"So, tell me why again I heard those...?"</p><p>Ida shook Harry's shoulders, "Can't you see, Harry?!" </p><p>Harry glanced from side to side, his shoulders tensing up underneath her touch. "Erm, no...?" </p><p>"Oh my God.. You're the only one who heard it!" Ida shouted loudly. She zipped her lips into a seal once she heard the bushes from outside rustle slightly. </p><p>"Nice," Harry replied. "Nice goin' an' wakin' up the spirits, Ida." He smirked subtly. </p><p>"Look, I know you may not believe me right now. I understand, I do." She sighed softly, almost defeated. "But, I'm telling you the truth. No one has complained about hearing voices in the middle of fucking nowhere in a long time." </p><p>Harry stared at Ida blankly for what seemed like hours on end before he stood up, brushed the dirt off of his jeans, and yawned. "Listen, Ida. If you wanna scare me that bad out of his village, you should've jus' said so." He winked, chuckling groggily. He cracked his fingers before he waved her off, "Well, thanks fo' the goodnight story! I'm off... See 'ya!" </p><p>Ida was dumbfounded by Harry's ignorance. "Really, Harry? You're just gonna walk away after I told you that?" She clicked her tongue, "I'm not lying, you know. I know it sounds absurd, but ask my father about it.” </p><p>Harry hadn’t replied. Instead, he walked over towards the comfort of his bed and dazed into deep slumber the rest of the night. </p><p>He found blood in his sheets the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunrise was dim that morning. The humming birds cheered on a melody that caused a beautiful stir within the villager's bellies. The dew on the freshly trimmed grass produced an array full of gentle critters to roam across the everlasting lands. </p><p>However, as endearing as Mother Nature was, reality was a blow straight to the enriched soil and poison to the creatures that lived upon the grasslands of Flam, Norway. </p><p>"Why the fuck is there blood on my Goddamn sheets?!" Harry yelled in an abrupt manner the minute his eyelids fluttered opened. He awoke with drenched sheets full of cold sweat, and a sore back. </p><p>But, that wasn’t out of the norm — the cold sweats and soreness at least. There was no sort of air conditioner inside of the men's hut, so everyone woke up with the same situation in their duvets. The mattress, if it was even considered one, wasn't exactly the best either. </p><p>He groaned, tossing and turning in his meager bed. It was far too early for a potential murderer on the loose. 'If I go tonight, so let it be,' he thought carelessly. </p><p>He was almost certain that there wasn't, however. </p><p>If anything, he had a strange feeling Ida was involved. Luckily, she was most likely outside tending to the garden. </p><p>He figured he'd question her about last night — perhaps it was about his ignorance. </p><p>But, he wouldn't badger her early in the morning. </p><p>He might come across as impulsive, but he had a decent understanding of manners. Or so, he enjoyed reminding himself for the purpose of maintaining his supple ego. </p><p>He wasn't extensively worried either. </p><p>He had a strong intuition that she might've pulled some sort of devious prank on him after last night. </p><p>She seemed upset after all. </p><p>With that conclusion, he threw the dirty sheets into a nearby basket and hid the container underneath the bunk of his bed. There was a few boxes present as well, so it would blend in seamlessly. </p><p>... </p><p>Later on that morning, and after a heavy meal that consisted of locally produced farm eggs and sizzled bacon on the pan, Harry sauntered over towards the women's hut area. </p><p>The majority of the women were crouched down on their knees picking up weeds from the newly planted garden. The others were inside of the hut, presumably preparing the afternoon's meal course. </p><p>All except Ida. </p><p>'Where is she?' Harry questioned in his head, frantically searching around the spacious lands in which he roamed cautiously. </p><p>He walked closer towards a nearby villager — from the group that was retrieving the stubborn weeds underground. </p><p>"Excuse me, ma'am...?" He tapped her shoulder, noticing how frail she was. </p><p>The woman immediately flinched at the sudden contact and gasped softly. She fixed her dress and cleared her throat, "Erm, yes, sir?" Her accent was thick. But, more notable were the dazzle in her light blue eyes. They reminded him of the stream nearby with how crystal clear the waters were. Her hair was put into a long braid that reached down to her waist, strawberry blonde hair strands escaping on either side unintentionally. </p><p>He swallowed audibly. "Do you know of a villager named Ida by any chance?" </p><p>She smiled gently, a warm pink glow flushing upon the apples of her cheeks. "You mean the Lord's daughter, yes?" </p><p>Harry chuckled lowly, scratching the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I suppose so. Any idea of where she might've left? I have something important to ask her." </p><p>She turned towards another villager alongside her. She leaned over and whispered a phrase in Norwegian that he hadn't picked up, so he stood watching the two converse until her return. She giggled softly, "Yes, she's with her Father — Soar. They're currently at a secret meeting in which no regular villager is allowed to attend unless invited." </p><p>'Great,' he thought. He sighed audibly and replied with, "You know what? It's fine, thank you for at least... Hm?" He stopped in his sentence when the villager held up her pointer finger. </p><p>"Just a small moment," she grinned warmly and talked with her friend (he assumed) once more. She gulped before she opened her mouth and spoke, "My good friend here says that you, sir, don't need any invitation. Lucky you, huh?" She laughed, her damaged teeth visibly showing. </p><p>He was taken back — for a number of reasons. But, he was anxious to visit her once more, so he hadn't questioned it. "Alright, erm, thanks." </p><p>...</p><p>Late in the evening when the skies were painted a blood orange and tinged with a slight drizzle of magenta, the green hue's of Harry's irises landed upon another part of the land. It was isolated, more so than the rest of the whole town. It was located in the midst of broken oak trees that seemed centuries old. </p><p>Harry was instructed to walk down a certain path. Unfortunately, the villager hadn't accompanied him — due to failed invitation. </p><p>So, he was practically on his own.</p><p>As his filthy sneakers mushed against the dozen of fallen leaves on the ground, he sauntered his way over towards a nearby building. A cathedral, to be more exact. </p><p>However, it appeared abandoned. The windows looked broken, judging merely based off of the smeared religious figures on the stained glass. The only source of light visible was the enormous chandelier, but even that flickered every so often. The chapel's doors were wide open, inviting any sort of presence that dared to examine it. </p><p>Out of curiosity, Harry stepped over the fallen logs and squeezed inside of the building. Not one single person was there, except for the handful of cockroaches that scattered when he clanked his foot on the hardwood floor. </p><p>"Hello? Anyone here?" Harry asked, cupping his hands over his mouth to project his voice. </p><p>There wasn't a reply, just the loud echo of his voice blowing right back towards him. </p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and decided on exploring the area for a bit longer. His best guess was that the villagers might've misled him on purpose — toying with the newcomer wasn't unfamiliar to him, so he brushed it off. </p><p>He sauntered around the building, humming softly. His eyes scanned the walls of the building, taking in every painted picture on the wall. Most of which consisted of regular depictions of women in labor, prayer sessions, and donation advertisements. </p><p>With every step that he took, a creak from the poorly installed floors produced from underneath. So, he hadn't explored all over in the fear of breaking one of the planks. </p><p>He sighed audibly, a wash of boredom striking him. He expected more of a discovery, but it appeared that it was nothing more than a run down chapel from years ago. </p><p>However, as he approached the door to exit, he couldn't help but notice a figure standing at the corner of his eye. He froze in his steps. His heartbeat started pounding faster than before and his hands began clamming up at his sides. </p><p>Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned around and faced where the figure was standing. </p><p>He opened his eyes after what seemed like hours. "What the fuck?" He cursed underneath his breath, stepping closer towards the wall and running the pad of his finger over the paint. </p><p>It wasn't a figure, but rather a painted leader. In golden, the lettering above the statue read: OUR LORD, OUR BEAUTIFUL GOD, OUR SAVIOR. He cleared his throat audibly since there wasn't a face present on the mural. </p><p>Or at least not anymore due to the poorly maintained preservation of the painted picture. </p><p>He glanced towards the left, noticing more pictures than before. However, these were a bit out of the ordinary than the others. </p><p>These depicted hangings, crucifixions, torture, arson, cannibalism, and more. His mind was flooded with confusion. What on Earth was he witnessing? </p><p>Should he dash out of there? Should he turn around and confront someone about the paintings? </p><p>"I see you're makin' yourself right at home, my boy." It was Soar's deep voice coming from beyond the shadows of the chapel. He wore a bright grin on his face as per usual. There wasn't a trace of anger on the man's face. </p><p>Harry jolted back in confusion. "Jesus, Soar... You nearly frightened me!" He chuckled nervously, stepping back away from the horrific paintings and crossing his arms behind his back. "I was, uh, I was actually looking for your daughter." He murmured. </p><p>"Ida, you mean?" Soar asked, rocking back and forth on his heels. The smile on his thin lips never seeming to disappear. "Yes, yes. She's out here with me!" He turned around, glancing at what the newcomer assumed was his daughter. He continued with, "We're out picking nectarines for the upcoming Summer. Would you care to join us, my boy?" </p><p>A series of questions had ran through Harry's mind. Why wasn't the main Lord upset at his sudden exploration? Hadn't he violated one the basic rules? Was the Lord there the whole entire time? If so, why hadn't he saw him? </p><p>Despite his mind clouded with a number of questions, he nodded his head and accompanied him back out. </p><p>It was easier that way — not questioning. </p><p>...</p><p>Harry was sat down next to Soar. They were peeling off the skin of the nectarines Ida had brought back every so often. So, the two naturally brought up conversation to pass the time until supper occurred. </p><p>However, as Soar spoke to him about subjects like promoting his marketplace even further out in the village, Harry couldn't help but focus his train of thought on what was in front of him. </p><p>Ida. </p><p>She had a strong magnetism about her, he noticed. She wasn't afraid of getting dirt underneath her nails, or scratching up her knees in an attempt to pick the fallen fruits up off of the ground. She washed them in the nearby stream with the ends of her dress and petite hands. </p><p>She had a small hop in her step as she approached the two. "Here you go... I tried my best to wash off the fuzz as much as possible, but my apologies if some are still left." Her porcelain white dress was covered in spots of dirt and bits of leaves from the trees. </p><p>"That's alright, sweetheart... Go 'head an' pick up some more, yeah? S' almost time for supper!" Soar called out as she skipped right back towards the stream and cleaned off the rest of the nectarines. "She's something else, isn't she?" He added on, chuckling softly and shaking his head fondly as he peeled the skin. </p><p>Harry glanced up towards Ida as she was crouched down near the waters. He made out the outline of her underwear the more he kept his eyes trained on her. His face grew bright red. A sudden wash of heat overcame him. </p><p>He gulped audibly, "Yeah, she is." He chuckled lowly, remaining his eyes on the small piece of fruit in his large palms. </p><p>The nectarine in his hand suddenly reminded him of what he had witnessed just seconds ago. He crushed the delicate fruit in his hands, mushing the juice out. </p><p>"Whoa there, my boy!" Soar laughed loudly, nearly tipping the basket full of peels down. "What's gotten into 'ya, hm? You need to cool down? The heat gettin' to 'ya?" </p><p>Harry nodded weakly in response, trashing the damaged fruit into the basket full of peels. He stood up from where he sat and sauntered towards the river, where Ida was. </p><p>He crouched down next to her, cupping his hands in the water and splashing his face. He shook his head and repeated that process until he felt satisfied. </p><p>"Are you good?" Ida asked, her short eyebrows furrowing in the middle cutely. </p><p>Although Harry hadn't turned to face her, he saw her reflection in the water which caused the ends of his lips to curl up slightly. </p><p>"M' fine, thanks," he murmured. He cleared his throat before he turned towards her, "I have to talk to you about last night, Ida." </p><p>She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No," she commented sternly, washing the fruit in her hands quicker than before. "I told you the truth and you chose not to believe a single world I said." She shook her head and continued, "You aren't even supposed to be here, you know? My father let you in." </p><p>Harry sucked in a sharp breath, "I saw blood in my sheets this morning." He raised his brows at her, "Care to explain?" He asked her in a monotone voice. </p><p>Suddenly, Ida stopped washing the fruits. She turned to glance at him. "Are you joking with me, Harry? You better not. That isn't funny." </p><p>"M' not tryin' to be. I want you to confess that you pranked me. It was for last night, wasn't it?" </p><p>"You're delusional, Harry. Why in the Hell would I pull something like that on you?" She asked in bewilderment. "If anything, you're the one pranking me right now most likely." </p><p>"M' not." Harry stated calmly. </p><p>Ida hadn't replied for a moment. She sighed softly before she took his wrist and whispered, "Come with me. Just go along with what I'm saying, alright?" </p><p>She set the bucket full of unwashed fruits next to the washed ones and sauntered back up towards her father. He had his back rested upon the wall of the chapel, closing his eyes momentarily before he saw the two hand-in-hand. </p><p>"Father, mind if I show Harry around? He's in dire need of a restroom up ahead." Ida asked him, pouting softly. It was as if she was another persona around her father when she asked him for a favor. 'Smart,' he thought.</p><p>"Go right 'head, darlin'. Be back for supper though, alright?" Soar groaned out, stretching his body and grinning warmly. </p><p>"We will!" Ida called out, sprinting away from the chapel and starting more uphill. </p><p>...</p><p>After what seemed like ages of running, the two finally landed near an isolated part next to the stream. They took shelter underneath the shade of an oak tree. </p><p>Harry slid his back down against the tree and waited for Ida. She sat in front of him, flattening her dress down. </p><p>She licked her lips softly, throwing her hair up into a ponytail before she leaned over towards him. She played with the entrance of his jeans, kneeling down and pushing her bottom up in the air. Her delicate fingers danced across his thighs, waiting on her expectation. </p><p>Harry widened his eyes and stood up abruptly. "Whoa, whoa... Ida, what're you doin'?" He was winded, his mouth becoming dry. </p><p>Ida sighed gently, brushing off the dirt from her dress and standing up. "I wanted to see if I could get you to confess." Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful crimson red against her tanned skin. He was endeared by that. </p><p>"The truth? That m' prankin' you?" Harry asked, the confusion in his tone prominently showing. He cleared his throat gently, caressing her cheeks. "M' not lying to you, Ida." He stared deeply into her eyes. </p><p>Ida grew tense underneath his touch. Her knees felt weak and she could've swore they bobbled slightly. She swallowed before she responded, "So, you aren't kidding?" Her voice was soft, unlike he had ever heard her. </p><p>He nodded his head in agreement, removing his hand from the apples of her cheeks. She was warm to the touch. </p><p>"Harry, someone went missing the other night. My Father and I haven't told any of the villagers because people would freak out." Ida confessed, glancing around cautiously. "If someone found out that one of the villagers disappeared, the rest will grow paranoid." </p><p>"You can't jus' not tell them...? Don't they have a right to know?" Harry commented, furrowing his brows. He hadn't believed what he was hearing. </p><p>"Tell that to my Father. He claims that if people know about the incident, everyone is going to isolate themselves. In his book, it's ‘bad for business’ since we still need people working." Ida expressed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her petite chest. </p><p>"So fuck the people and their safety, right?" Harry added on, sarcastically. </p><p>"You're acting like I have any say in this. Yes, I'm his daughter, but even when I advise him to do what's best, he ignores me." Ida raised her voice slightly, throwing her hands at her sides in defeat. </p><p>The two stood in silent for a moment before Harry finally asked, "What about the blood on my sheets? What's tha' all about?" </p><p>Ida shrugged softly. "I honestly wish I could tell you. My guess is that the person who possibly murdered that villager tried to frame it on you." </p><p>Harry bit his lip. As wild as that idea sounded, it wasn't too far fetched. Strangely, it made sense. But, the only question that remained was: why him? Was it random? A mere coincidence? </p><p>"God, m' fuckin' stumped." Harry groaned, sliding his back down the tree once more. A massive headache overcame him. He was overwhelmed with everything at this point. </p><p>As he tried to relax, he noticed a slight discomfort in his jeans. </p><p>Then, he remembered. </p><p>He hadn't even noticed it until now. </p><p>"Shit..." He cursed underneath his breath, the sides of his face flushing up in embarrassment. </p><p>He glanced back up at Ida with hooded lids, wondering if she saw. </p><p>Ida seemed to catch on. She appeared just as defeated as him. Stressed. Burnt out. She hadn't bothered on tying her hair up when she unzipped his jeans. </p><p>Harry hummed lowly, the rasp in his voice sending shivers down her spine. He bundled up her long hair in a fist as she slid his briefs down, his hard on bobbing up against his toned stomach. </p><p>"Fuck, just' like that." He groaned lowly, as she bobbed her head down, his vision becoming pitch black due to him shutting his eyelids. </p><p>...</p><p>After their unexpected exchange, Ida and Harry stood up from where they were sitting and stretched their sore bodies. "Thanks, Ida..." He murmured lazily, wiping the spilled release on her lips. He chuckled lowly when she nudged him away in a playful manner. </p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Don't even mention it, got it?" She teased him, grinning widely. "I needed that, too." Her voice became soft. </p><p>That was the first time Harry saw her genuinely smile like that. His heart pounded. </p><p>"Well, we should go to supper now. It's getting pretty late." Ida reminded him, nodding over towards downhill. </p><p>Harry grinned softly. "Yeah, we probably should." He murmured lowly. </p><p>The truth was that although he wasn't entirely safe and neither were the people of the village, a strange sense of comfort overcame him as he walked with him back home. </p><p>But, he had to tell someone soon. </p><p>Even if it risked Ida's father knowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoy!! <br/>kudos and feedback is always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>